Two Wrongs Make A Right
by VTPM
Summary: A bunch of random Mutinyshipping One-Shots. (Fluff)
1. Personal Space

Dark Mist couldn't help but notice his subordinate was acting quite strange lately, though he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. It was incredibly odd, the way he was being. He'd never done it before, only just now started. Dark Mist first assumed he has just caught a cold or something, but he doesn't fit the symptoms.

He wasn't necessarily concerned for the Barian, but it is just very... Well, odd that he is now behaving differently. He decided to look into it further.

So that day, Dark Mist followed Vector around and watched him more closely. This seemed to only make him uncomfortable, and he shifted nervously a lot. (Though that's not too out of character for him. He's always been fidgety)

Later, Dark Mist tried getting a bit closer to see how he reacted.

Put simply, he seemed to lose his senses.

He got the oddest shade of red and stuttered uncontrollably, tripping over his words until it was impossible to tell what he was trying to say. Then he walked away all flustered. Almost cute, Dark Mist thought. Not necessarily in the most attractive way, but kind of like a whimpering puppy. It's a little annoying, but you can't help but feel bad and care for it.

Dark Mist continued this randomly throughout the day, getting the same results, but still being terribly confused by them. He just didn't understand why Vector was acting this way. He'd tried asking as well, but Vector just stuttered again and he hadn't understood a word of it.

He decided to try once more, which he probably should have picked a different time. He'd tried asking him and/or getting near him in different places, except here. (And from not exactly being from this universe, he didn't think it'd be a problem) The bathroom.

Another thing Dark Mist never understood about him, or humans in general, was the need to shower. He didn't, so why did they? He supposed it was since he wasn't really a solid, but oh well. Perhaps he would find out two things this way.

So, completely unknowing, Dark Mist went in the bathroom while Vector was showering. Bad move. As soon as he got near the curtain and asked him to talk, he got the worst reaction yet. He got screamed at and cussed out.

Dark Mist found this awfully rude, but let it pass since he had been acting odd all day and perhaps this was just another odd reaction.

When Dark Mist tried talking again, Vector finally peeked out a little from behind the curtain...

Only to throw a bar of soap at Dark Mist's face and to tell him to get out.

He complied, still puzzled by his actions. Who throws soap at people?!

He still couldn't help but notice his face was still oddly bright red.

So he finally came to this conclusion:

Barians are just very weird.


	2. Explainations

The thing Vector finds most annoying about him is his constant need for everything about the human world to be explained. It's not that he blames the Number for his lack of knowledge because he'd been in the same position as him before. It was his stubborness about it. Some things were either just hard to explain, or maybe he didn't want to at the time. But Dark Mist doesn't let it go until he gets what he wants and sometimes Vector just really can't stand it. It's like trying to explain to a 3 year old why they can't have a cookie before dinner and no matter how much you tell them to drop it or reason with them, they just argue and do that annoying thing where they hold out the word please forever until you can't stand it anymore and just let them have it.

And right now, Vector's staring at his punishment for refusing to explain how the T.V works.

It's completely shattered on the floor with Dark Mist pulling out all of the wires and just gutting it, leaving glass and sputtering wires that are about to catch fire all over the living room.

"What... Are you doing..?" Vector asks slowly, still in shock. Good thing he doesn't like watching T.V. He's always preferred doing active stuff. And when he is in a lazy mood, he likes reading better. Not that he's a nerd. Dumon's the nerd of the Barians.

Dark Mist looks up at him with a look of confusion on his face that almost makes him look innocent. "I am attempting to find the little people who are trapped in this torture device and forced to entertain others." He said, then he looked back at what was left of the T.V's innards with a disappointed expression. "But they are not here..."

Vector groaned and facepalmed. "That's not what a T.V is..." He wished it was. It'd be far more entertaining. "I told you I'd explain later..."

Dark Mist just frowned and left the room.

Vector sighed, and looked at the mess he'd left. "Great, now I get to clean that up..."

* * *

Łαтεя

After the T.V was finally cleaned up, it was late and he went to his room for the night, only to find Dark Mist there, messing with, well, something.

"What are you doing now?" Vector asked, walking over to him. "You know you're not supposed to be in my room." Fact was, he has a bit of an OCD problem. He doesn't like people moving his stuff out of place.

"What is this?" Dark Mist was holding something, and when Vector got close enough to see, he felt embarrassment set in. It was his cat plushy.

"Er, it's just a stuffed animal..." He said lamely, trying to get it back, but Dark Mist moved it out of his reach.

"What is it's purpose?"

"It, um, helps me sleep..."

"How so?"

"It... It just does!" Vector said, snatching it back. He had nightmares a lot. For some reason he didn't understand, it sometimes would keep them away.

"I still do not understand..."

"Go away..." Vector mumbled, flopping down on his bed, holding the cat plushy close. He just wanted to sleep.

It was quiet for a few moments, so Vector looked up to see if Dark Mist had actually left like he was told.

Nope. He was only an inch from his face.

Vector screamed and fell off the bed in panic. He was paranoid so these scares didn't help him at all and nearly gave him heart attacks.

"How many times have I told you to stop doing that!?" He yelled.

"Many." Dark Mist replied, staring at him, then added, "Your face is red. Why?"

Vector blinked and looked away, feeling uncomfortably warm in his cheeks. "N-No reason..." How was he supposed to say it? What if he didn't feel the same?

Dark Mist just kept staring at him in what might have been curiousity, or perhaps concern, for a few more moments, then left like he'd originally been told.

Vector sighed and hugged himself a little, trying to get his heart to slow down from the scare. Or at least that's what he figured it was still from. Maybe it was the closeness. He didn't know. He climbed back into bed and laid awake for a while.

How was he supposed to explain his feelings when he couldn't even explain how a damned T.V worked?


End file.
